Dora Gets in Dead Meat And Goes To Russia
Dora Gets in Dead Meat and Goes to Russia is the 18th grounded video out of Dora of the first season of the Dora Gets Grounded Series created by Dylan Priest. Transcript Mrs. Shaw: "Okay, class. Today is behaviour card day. Green means you graduate and have been a really good student. Turquoise means you have school off for a month. Blue means you have school off for a week. Purple means you have school off a day. Yellow means average. Orange means you'll have detention for 3 minutes. Red means you will have detention for 3 hours. And finally, black card means you're in dead meat! So here are your cards." (Mrs. Shaw hands out the green cards to Dylan Priest and his friends and the black card to Dora.) Dylan Priest: "Mrs. Shaw, me, the good Warren Cook, Jack Loves Disneyland, CheeseDoodles65, NathanDesignerBoy7, TheSuperBaxter, LouieLouie95, Rai, Sena, Tori, Donha, Finn and Anthony Abate all got green cards!" Mrs. Shaw: "That's right! You all got green cards because you have been good students! I'm very proud of you!" Dora: "Oh no! I got a black card! My mom is going to kill me!" Mrs. Shaw: (in Scary Voice) "OH! (14x) THAT'S RIGHT! YOU GOT A BLACK CARD BECAUSE YOU KEPT MAKING FAKE VHS OPENINGS! GO TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE NOW!" (Dora leaves the classroom holding a black card) Mrs. Shaw: "Now that Dora is gone, let's watch Sherlock Gnomes on DVD!" (In the principal's office) Principal Parish: "Dora, what have you done this time?" Dora: "Today was behaviour card day and Mrs. Shaw was handing out behaviour cards and I got a black card!" (Principal Parish is shocked when he sees the black card) Principal Parish: "OH! (10x) DORA! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU GOT A BLACK CARD! THAT'S IT! YOU ARE EXPELLED! GO HOME NOW WHILE I CALL YOUR MOTHER!" (At home) Dora's mom: "Dora! I can't believe you got a black card and got expelled! That's it! You are grounded (8x) for mega eternity! Now get in the car! I'm taking you to the airport!" (Dora and her mom are in the car driving the airport) Dora: "Mom, where am I going?" Dora's mom: "You're going to Russia for your punishment! And further more if you escape from Russia, you will be grounded for ultra humanity! Understand?" (At the airport) Airport Manager: "Can I help you?" Dora's mom: "Yes! I would like one ticket for my daughter to Moscow, Russia please." Airport Manager: "OK." (At the airport waiting area) Airport Speaker: "Flight 61 to Moscow, Russia is now boarding on gate 26." (Dora enters the plane crying) (Dora is on the plane crying) Dora: "This is going to be a torture!" (13 hours later) (Dora leaves the plane crying) (In Russia) Dora: "Why did I get sent to Russia?" Man on PA: "Добро пожаловать в Москву, Россия. Белая зона предназначена для разгрузки пассажиров. Там нет парковки." (Translation: Welcome to Moscow, Russia. The white zone is for unloading passengers. There is no parking.) (Later) Dora: (speaking in Russian) о нет! Теперь я говорю по русски! Может ли моя жизнь стать еще хуже, чем эта? (Translation: Oh no! Now I am speaking Russian! Can my life get any worse than this?) The End.